Ignite The Dragon
Ignite The Dragon is a Dragon Animatronic, She is Female. She Has Black Scales and Red Stripes, He Has Medium-Sized Breast, Hips, and Booty. She Wears Black Jeans and a Red Bikini With a Black Ring. She is Very Skinny and Tall. She Loves Punk Music. She Has Red, Orange, and Yellow Fire Decals on Her Bikini, She Plays a Drum. She Also Has Pointed Ears and Red Eyes Withered Version: She is Missing Her Left Hand, Right Forearm, Right Hand, Left Ear and His Right Leg Below The Thigh, She is Missing The Suit on Left Lower-Leg, Left Upper-Arm, and Neck. She is Also Missing His Left Eye. Her Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil and She Has a Huge Rip on Her Torso. Her Left Breast Has a Few Small Rips on Them Toy Version: She Has Large Volley-Ball Sized Bust, Hips, and Booty. She Has Fire Decals on Her Black Jeans and Bikini. She Has Lavender Eyes. She Has a Fire Tattoo Over Her Right Eye. She Has a Golden and Silver Drum Set. Her Right Eye Has a Dark-Red Pupil, She Has Long Black Hair, Huge Wings, and Tail Phantom Version: She is Missing Her Left Arm and Lower Jaw. She Has A Huge Rip on Her Torso, Revealing Her Endoskeleton Torso, She is Missing The Suit on Her Legs Below The Thighs and The Suit on Her Left Arm Except Hand, Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil, Her Right Pupil is Black With a Glowing Red Pupil, She is Badly Burnt And Rips on Her Ears. Her Left Breast Has Large Rips Nightmare Version: Her Bust, Hips, and Booty are a Slighty Larger Than Her Toy Version, She Has Purple Fire Decals on Her Black Jeans and Bikini Instead of Red, Yellow, and Orange Ones. Her Left Eye is Completely Red With a White Pupil. She Has Black Spikes on Her Wings, Tail, and Shoulder, The Ring on Her Bikini and Her 4 Rows of Teeth are Also Black. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Both Legs Except Her Left Foot and Both Thighs, Waist, The Left Side of Her Mask and Her Right Breast, She is Missing Both Arms and Her Right Eye, Her Left Foot, Both Thighs, and The Rest of Her Thighs Have Holes and Cracks on Them. Her Black Jeans and Bikini are Torn. Her Fire Tattoo on Her Face's Paint is Mostly Scratched Off. Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Legs Below The Thighs, And Small Portions of Her Mask and Arms. Her Left Ear and Left Eye is Missing. Her Black Jeans and Bikini is Slighty and The Ring on Her Bikini is Rusty. He is Badly Burnt Also Nightmare Toy Version: She Has Blades on The Back of Her Forearms, She Has Bandages Around Her Legs and Left Arm. He Has 4 Rows of Sharp Oil-Stained Teeth. Her Bust, Hips, and Booty are Slighty Larger Than Her Old Nightmare Version. Her Right Foot is Missing It's Suit, He Has Light-Red Eyes Fredbear Version: Her Bust, Hips, and Booty are Each Twice As Larger Than Her Nightmare Toy Version. Her Bikini and Jeans are Slighty Larger, But Her Bust, Hips, and Booty are Slighty Bulging Badly Out of Her Jeans and Bikini, The Ring on Her Bikini is a Shiny Black. Her Pupils are Dark-Red, She Has a Purple Fire Tattoo Over Each of Her Eyes. She Has Purple Fire Decals on Her Jeans and Bikini, Her Tail and Wings are Larger, Along With a Skinny Waist. She Has a Purple Bow Tie on Her Breast. She Also Has Metal Plates on Her Thighs, and Forearms, She Has Tattoos on The Top of Her Bust Like Every Party Needs Balloons and I Got Two Right Here, Are You Looking at My Drum-Set or Something Else?, and I Don't Have to Jump For Them To Bounce. Golden Version: Her Jeans and Bikini are White With Yellow Fire Decals. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Hand and Right Foot. Her Bust is Slighty Larger and She Has a Extra Tattoo on Her Right Breast, Don't Worry, It's Okay to Grab Them. Her Pupils and Bow Tie are White. The Yellow Fire Tattoos, She Has Golden Scales with Green Stripes